Brase
Brase (Br/'''ee and Ch/ase') is the pairing of Bree Davenport and Chase Davenport. This pairing is shipped by very many of the ''Lab Rats fans platonically, and some fans, romantically. For the real life pairing of Billy Unger and Kelli Berglund, see Belli. Other Names *'Base' (B'''/ree and Ch/ase') *'Breese''' (Bree 'and Cha/'se) *'Chee' (Ch/ase and Br/'ee') *'Chree' (Ch/ase and B/'ree') *'Chasee' (Chas/e and Br/'ee') *'Brese' (Bre/e and Cha/'se') *'Charee' (Cha/se and B/'ree') *'Breease' (Bree and Ch/'ase') Relationship Bree and Chase have a stereotypical sibling relationship. They fight and argue a lot, but they always make up in the end. They tend to tease, bicker, and throw insults back and forth, but the pair never appear to be deeply offended by the insults, only teasingly angry. They have never genuinely been hurt by each other. They care about each other a lot and can be very protective of one another. The pair shows great concern when one is in need, and they always find a way to help each other out. They play pranks on each other at times, even though Bree's not good at it, and they tend to make fun of each other. They can be in great competition with each other too, but the competition usually is between Adam, Leo and Chase. Bree feels left out sometimes, being the only girl, but she joins in on their fun, ultimately leading to her teasing Chase. They work together to solve many tasks, and Principal Perry claims their both unpopular, and fine influences on her niece. Chase and Bree are often seen beside each other, and smiling or gazing at one another. They barely have doubt in each other (but there are exceptions), and they always seem to listen to each other's ideas when needed to. Moments Lab Rats (Highlights) Season 1 *Bree tried to make Chase feel better when he found out he got a A-. *Bree tried to make Chase feel guilty about always making Adam feel stupid. *Chase was upset that Bree couldn't hang out with him but then said it was fine. *Chase begged Bree twice to come back to the lab. *Bree told Chase that she'll come back to the lab if he gives her privacy whenever she wants it. *Chase agreed to give Bree privacy whenever she wants it. Season 2 *Bree and Chase shared their first hug in The Bionic 500. *Bree was worried when Marcus threw Chase. *She pushed Marcus away before he could make Chase fall. *They had a subplot together in Adam Up. *Bree's head was on Chase's shoulder when Mr.Evans showed them around. Season 3 *They shared their second, third, and fourth hugs in Sink or Swim, Which Father Knows Best, and First Day of Bionic Academy. *Bree and Chase had a heart-to-heart talk about how they both needed the job, and should treat each other as equals. *Chase gives Bree his frozen yogurt. *Chase helped Bree get revenge on Adam. *They almost hugged in Face Off. Season 4 *They were connected with handcuffs to each other. *They had a subplots together in Forbidden Hero and Spike vs. Spikette. *Bree wanted to hang out with Chase (because Adam was messing with her).'' *Bree blamed herself for causing Chase's supposed death. *They shared their fifth hug in Bionic Action Hero. *Bree cried a little over Chase. Season 1 TBA Userbox Code: Brase Category:Pairings Category:Relationships Category:Friendships